The invention concerns a urinal screen with a figure-eight, deodorant cake holder which snap-fits onto the screen. Public urinals, owing to their frequent use tend to give off offensive odors and as a matter of convenience are commonly used as litter receptacles. Urinal screens are generally provided to prevent clogging of the drain by litter thrown into the urinal. To combat the offensive odors, deodorant cakes or blocks are placed in urinals which react with urine to release a masking aroma. If merely dropped into a urinal, the deodorant cake, due to its position, may not be contacted by urine and the masking aroma will not be released. Thus, the purpose of the cake is easily defeated. Similarly, flushing the urinal may dislocate a specifically placed deodorant cake.